Fuerza de aguante
by clea everlasting
Summary: ¿Cómo se sentiría Nami preocupándose del despistado Rey de los piratas y del hijo que este tuvo con otra?. La madre del pequeño As murió y este siempre esta detrás de Nami como si fuese su madre.¿Cuanto tiempo podrá Nami seguir lastimándose el corazón?
1. Parte 1

**N/A: ** Espero que os guste este fic. Normalmente escribo de varios estilos y géneros, de modo que os vais a encontrar comedias, romances, aventuras… de momento sólo escribo LuNa en mis fics de One Piece así que giraran sobre esta pareja.

RESUMEN COMPLETO: Tiempo después de haber logrado convertir a Luffy en el Rey de los piratas. ¿Cómo se sentiría Nami preocupándose de este despistado Rey de los piratas y del hijo que este tuvo con otra?. La madre del pequeño As murió y este siempre esta detrás de Nami como si fuese su madre. Luffy no es muy bueno en algunas cosas que hay que hacer cuando uno es padre, así que Nami esta pendiente de los dos. Cuanto tiempo podrá seguir lastimándose el corazón.

One Piece no es de mi propiedad, este fic si lo es, de fans para fans.

**Fuerza de aguante.**

Parte 1

Nami siempre había mirado por el bienestar de aquellos a los que ella quería, siempre por encima de ella misma. Había sido una herramienta bajo el yugo de Arlong por su pueblo, y ahora como navegante se encargaba de llevar a todo el mundo a buen puerto. Ella era la responsable del navío, y no solo se encargaba de las tareas de navegación, también del diario de abordo, de los berris que necesitaban y de parar a más de alguno con sus tonterías, era la única que siempre conseguía detener las peleas de la tripulación.

Sabia que la necesitaban pero… notaba que le faltaba algo, si tenía su preciada libertad y sus berris, sin embargo, necesitaba que la apreciaran mucho más que como navegadora o nakama.

Dejó de hacer el mapa en el que estaba trabajando, recogió los utensilios que empleaba y se quedó mirando a la nada. Ya llevaba días así, al principio no sabía que le pasaba pero acabó comprendiendo cual era la situación, después de todo ella era muy lista.

Hacia un año ya, que le habían partido el corazón y ella se pensaba no curada, pero si que lo había superado. Se equivocaba, parecía ser que no lo había hecho, simplemente lo había escondido al fondo de su corazón y lo había borrado de su mente como diera lugar por el bien de la tripulación. Estaba cansada…por qué no podía pensar sólo en ella misma, decir que necesitaba tiempo y extenderse en su cama y llorar, en vez de mantener una sonrisa en su rostro…que hacía tiempo no sentía.

Ella nunca pidió enamorarse, ni tampoco lo esperaba. Sin embargo, el amor la había encontrado a ella.

Suspiró con tristeza, cómo podía seguir adelante ante todo, comportándose como si estuviese entera. Ella era fuerte, siempre lo había sido y por eso llevaba su dolor dentro, sin que se percatase nadie…pero eso conllevaba un precio…cada día se hundía más hondo y era incapaz de levantar la mano pidiendo ayuda. Ni siquiera se había permitido actuar diferente al día siguiente de aquel trágico rechazo, ella había sonreído y le había dicho que no pasaba nada…que no era nada serio, que seguirían como hasta ahora. Y lo intentó, intento actuar como siempre lo había hecho hasta ese momento…pero a solas, a solas siempre se derrumbaba.

Había aguantado hasta ahora de ese modo pero ya había llegado a ser difícil sonreír y necesitaba, deseaba que hubiera alguien que la quisiese de verdad, sólo por ser ella, Nami…que la abrazara y la necesitara…a Nami. Un abrazo…hacia tanto que no recibía uno. En su vida Nami se había enfrentado sola a todo, y aunque tuviese el apoyo de Nojiko, no siempre había podido verla. Después se había embarcado con la tripulación Mugiwara y se había visto rodeada de nakamas, estupendos amigos con los que navegar por todos los mares.

Había cometido el peor error de su vida, reunir mucho valor y confesarle que lo amaba y eso, la había llevado a la deriva. Ya ni si quiera el brillo de los berris o el sabor dulce de sus mandarinas lograba animarla de verdad…y no sabía qué podía hacer. Ella no podía seguir así y tampoco lo quería.

Había llegado el momento de buscar un nuevo amor, o simplemente dejar que apareciera y no encerrarse en si misma, en que ella no era suficiente. Tras su rechazo había comprendido que ella estaba manchada por su pasado, una ladrona, egoísta amante del dinero, y que no era lo suficientemente fuerte al contrario de sus nakamas. Simplemente ella nunca fue suficiente buena para él…lo entendía, ella no lo merecía. Y pensando eso había ido desapareciendo poco a poco, primero su auténtica sonrisa, luego su autoestima. Hace pocos días, había llegado a pensar que quizás fuese que él no podía enamorarse aún, que este no estaba preparado para amar todavía…no que fuese por ella. Pero la vida parecía no desear que ella encontrase consuelo alguno, porque solo le había permitido ese pensamiento escasos días, la había levantado un poco del pozo, para después empujarla aún más profundo…había ocurrido lo que se había empezado a cuestionar imposible…él se había enamorado.

Había llegado al Sunny con una chica muy bonita y agradable, éste se veía más feliz que nunca, ella era la primera vez que lo veía sonreír de esa forma tan brillante. Primero dudó un poco de que fuese "amor" lo que observaba en él…pero tras días de ida y venida con sólo esa chica y los comentarios que hacía de esta, había comprendió por fin, de forma definitiva, que el problema siempre fue ella. Él se había enamorado, aquella chica de sonrisa afable y carácter dulce…una chica que parecía haber resguardado su inocencia y dulzura entre algodones. Al contrario que ella, Nami desde muy joven comprendió que había que luchar para sortear obstáculos, había llevado el peso de todo un pueblo en su espalda a tan corta edad. Robado, mentido…Nami había hecho lo impensable por sobrevivir y cumplir con la obligación que se había interpuesto. Decidida y valiente…había perdido la inocencia de un niño, viendo maldad y sufrimiento, engaño y mentira…por eso, no era suficientemente buena para alguien como él.

Nunca pensó que pudiese llegar a ser cruel, le había preguntado qué podía hacer tras haberle comentado como se sentía con aquella chica, y cuanto le gustaba. Le había preguntado a ella de entre todos los tripulantes del navío. Seguro que ni se le había pasado por la cabeza que ella siguiese albergando sentimientos románticos por él…pero eso…le había terminado de partir el poco corazón que le quedaba.

Nami quería que fuese feliz, lo ayudaría, él no se daba cuenta de lo que hacía con eso…de cuanto daño le infligía sus preguntas, las miradas a otra, las sonrisas de verdad a otra…sus sentimientos por otra.

Se tragó lágrimas y dolor cuando conversaba sobre formas de agradarla, sobre problemas, todo aquello que le preguntaba sobre el amor.

Algunos de los otros miembros de la tripulación, eran bastantes perspicaces. Habían tenido siempre un ojo sobre Nami, durante todo ese tiempo habían notado algo diferente en la navegante. Robin incluso se había encontrado a la navegante en más de una ocasión durmiendo con resto de lágrimas en los ojos. Sabiendo lo que había pasado pues los había espiado, había callado por Nami…pero a pesar de intentar tenderle una mano, no había podido ayudarla, viendo como cada vez parecía hundirse más.

Zoro, a pesar de estar casi siempre durmiendo, siempre tuvo un sentido innato para los problemas de cualquier tipo. Había seguido con la mirada a la navegante muchas veces, y se había cuestionado por qué no sonreía de verdad. Nami podía engañar a los demás, pero él no se lo había creído, y parecía que Robin tampoco porque se notaba algo preocupada cuando aquella chica aparecía de vez en cuando por el barco atracado en el muelle.

Zoro pensó que quizás debía hablar con él, pues sabia de las preguntas y comentarios que le hacía a la navegante. Realmente estaba siendo cruel sin saberlo, y aunque pareciera que no se llevaba bien con la pelirroja, la valoraba por su esfuerzo y valor respecto a su pueblo desde aquella edad temprana y también por sus dotes como navegante, admitía que era la mejor de la que conocía existencia. Por eso, no quería verla a veces con aquella mirada perdida y vacía…tampoco escucharla llorar. Nami era una luchadora y su espíritu se había ido desapareciendo como la niebla.

No podía seguir así. Zoro era alguien que siempre había mirado por la tripulación como si fuese suya, y ver como esta se deshacía por un lado era algo que no podía permitir. Nami no aguantaría mucho más. Ella era indispensable para los Mugiwara, pero quizás fuese mejor que los dejase, era algo que él entendería y apoyaría como segundo al mando.

Nami se había apagado, los demás se habían dado ya cuenta de que algo ocurría con Nami y no habían tardado mucho en hacer dos y dos.

Zoro había intentado hablar con él, hacerle entender que no debía preguntarle ese tipo de cosas a Nami, pero él no comprendía por qué no podía hacerlo si aquellos consejos lo ayudaban. Y encima había acabado complicando mucho más la situación, cuando había aparecido reuniéndolos a todos y había exclamado alegremente que se casaba. No conforme con eso, aún sin saberlo, había dado el toque de gracia a Nami pidiéndole que fuese su madrina de boda…destruyéndola así por completo.

No podía, ella no podía estar ahí a su lado, tan cerca viéndolo casarse con otra. Le pedía algo imposible. Robin y Zoro habían aparecido por la biblioteca donde yo me había volcado a hacer mapas o lo que fuese para no pensar en ello. Había sido Zoro el primero en hablar, claro y de pocas palabras le había dicho simplemente "No lo hagas".

Robin la había mirado con mucha pena y tristeza, Zoro parecía también mostrar algo de lo mismo en sus ojos, cosa extraña viniendo del espadachín…eso demostraba que estaban realmente preocupados.

Incapaz de cumplir con lo deseado por el Capitán, le hizo comprender que se tenía que ir días antes de la boda por un asunto importante con su pueblo natal y que no podía esperar que el volviese de su luna de miel. Luffy se había mostrado algo preocupado por no tenerla el día de su boda y porque esta se fuera sola.

Nami le había convencido diciendo que no le pasaría nada a la navegante del Rey pirata, pues todas sabrían a lo que se enfrentarían de ser el caso.

Lo había abrazado, para poder alejarse de él, sin saber si algún día lo volvería a ver o cuando sería eso. Tal como se encontraba ahora no podía tener el lujo de regresar.

Les había pedido que cuidaran su casa y sus árboles de mikan de Raftel, donde se había alojado la tripulación como base de descanso, sabiendo que no tendrían problemas de momento con la Marina allí.

Zoro y Robin sabían que era una despedida, y se preguntaban si algún día volverían a verla, esperaban que si…pero sólo si fuese lo mejor para ella.

Los demás tripulantes la habían despedido con un " que no te lleve mucho tiempo"

Y Luffy le había pedido le diese recuerdos " al tío del molinillo". Le costaba dejarla marchar, porque no le soltaba el brazo. Quizás en el fondo, sus instintos le advertían que pasaría mucho tiempo sin ver a su navegante. Luffy se movía por instintos, ella lo sabía.

Sin poder evitarlo, volvió a abrazarle de nuevo y le dijo adiós…esperando que algún día olvidase los sentimientos que tenía por su capitán de goma.

-Sayonara- susurro mientras las olas la llevaban a mar adentro.

N/A: Como siempre espero vuestra opinión para seguir publicando, pues es necesario saber si os gusta la trama, el estilo de narrar y todo lo demás. A veces me cuesta hacer en la misma persona y sin darme cuenta paso de tercera persona a primera y viceversa…es algo que de momento no puedo evitar, así que lo siento, y espero arreglarlo con el tiempo.

Espero os haya gustado.


	2. Parte 2

N/A: Hola, muchas gracias por los reviews, como suelo decir, son ellos los que nos animan a seguir o dejar una historia, mientras los tenga intentaré mantenerme al día con ella ^-^

Espero os guste el capítulo.

Parte 2

Habían pasado 4 años, en los que Nami había navegado prácticamente sola de un lado para el otro, nunca parándose mucho tiempo más que el necesario para realizar un nuevo mapa o repasar que todo siguiese como ella recordaba.

Al principio había visitado la Villa Kokoyashi, lo había hecho para saludar a Nojiko y los demás. También porque necesitaba sentirse querida…pensar que al menos había quien la quería de forma incondicional.

Después le había explicado a Nojiko que tenía que realizar varios asuntos a lo largo del mar antes de reunirse de nuevo con la tripulación.

Nojiko la conocía muy bien y sabía que Nami le había ocultado algo, algo que realmente le dolía. Ella notaba que lo que le ocurría a su hermana debía ser realmente importante por como a veces se encontraba perdida en una tristeza que hasta ahora nunca le había visto…y pensó que lo entendió cuando Nojiko había leído en un periódico que el Rey de los piratas se había casado, y por la fecha del periódico hacia ya varios meses…echando cuentas, seguramente Nami se hubiese ido sobre la fecha. Aquel capitán era un idiota pensó.

Decidió no hablarle a Nami sobre el tema, Nami parecía estar intentando salir de eso y dejarlo todo atrás, recordárselo no le haría ningún bien. Y no era fácil ver como su fuerte hermana se hundía, lo que no había conseguido ni siquiera Arlong en años…parecía que el castillo que había construido Luffy sin saberlo, se había venido abajo con un pequeño soplo. Luffy le había dado más fortaleza, más seguridad y había formado una gran familia de nakamas que se protegían uno a los otros. Para Nami sería un castillo de ensueño…y este se había transformado en el infierno. Veía sufrir a su hermana y eso le partía el corazón.

Cuando se despidió de ella, Nojiko sólo pudo desearle buena suerte. Y mantuvo la esperanza de que Nami encontrase la felicidad que necesitaba.

Nami se había enfrentado sola a obstáculos para seguir adelante, y aunque había salido victoriosa de ellos, el mayor obstáculo de todos aún no lo había podido vencer. ¿Cuánto tiempo necesitaba? ¿Por qué sus sentimientos no desaparecían? Hubo veces que le odió por todo el daño que le había hecho y aún le hacía sin ser consciente…pero después se maldecía a si misma por seguir amándolo. No es fácil dejar de sentir amor, es algo muy difícil y que necesita de tiempo, ella lo sabía y lo tenía como meta…la más difícil de toda su vida.

Añoranza, los echaba muchísimo de menos, a todos ellos y en especial a Luffy. Pero ella había tomado una decisión y si tenía dudas, sólo tenía que pensar en cómo se sentiría viéndolo con ella todo el tiempo…viéndolos abrazarse, besarse, amarse…eso aún sería mucho peor que la distancia.

Más de una vez se despertó con lágrimas en los ojos, venían a su mente los recuerdos de un rechazo y de un nuevo amor…en esos momentos lo sentía en su cuerpo como entonces. Se apretaba en pecho por el dolor, intentando que este se desvaneciese, pero era algo que se había clavado en su alma y en su corazón, imposible de sacar, imposible de olvidar. El tiempo sólo la desesperaba más…ver pasar días, meses y no ver cambio alguno, la estaba volviendo loca. Vagando de un lado a otro, intentando que con ello, sin darse cuenta, un día despertase "curada".

En su viaje de no retorno, se había encontrado con tripulaciones que conocía muy bien, había bebido con la de Shanks, éste le había recordado mucho a Luffy y quizás por eso le había preguntado éste cómo se encontraba. El Yonko tenía buen instinto, pero Nami sabía muy bien evadir una pregunta que no quisiese contestar. Bebieron sake y celebraron por todo lo alto el encuentro. Nami había viajado con ellos unas semanas para que la dejasen en la siguiente isla y allí se había despedido de ellos.

También se había encontrado con Law, con este había estado unos meses. Law entendía como negociar y habían llegado a un acuerdo del que ambos se beneficiarían.

Con otras algo problemáticas, teniendo que escapar de ellas como de los marines. Ser la navegante del Rey de los piratas era una gran publicidad, una muy negativa para Nami. Pero todo ello siempre la había mantenido ocupada, necesitaba no tener tiempo para pensar, para recordar.

Sin embargo, ahora estaba camino de Raftel, fue en una visita que decidió por fin hacerle a su hermana, cuando se enteró de todo lo ocurrido. Nojiko primero la había recibido con una alegría inmensa, y luego había empezado a relatarle muchas cosas. Luffy le había escrito preguntando cómo estaba, después le había preguntado por qué tardaba tanto en volver. Lo siguiente habían sido muchas cartas preocupadas porque esta no le contestase… luego de eso había decidido ir a por ella, encontrándose que Nami hacía años que se había ido. Nojiko lo había calmado explicándole que Nami tenía otras cosas importantes que hacer, pero que seguro que se acabaría reuniendo de nuevo con ellos.

Nojiko había observado entonces, que Zoro y Robin se habían mirado el uno al otro con una mirada que le dio a entender que ellos también comprendían lo que ocurría.

Meses después de aquel encuentro le había enviado una de celebración, Luffy tenía un hijo, un hijo que había llamado Ace, como su difunto hermano. Y Nami había vuelto a enterrar el dolor que ese tipo de cosas le seguía causando…porque aún, no lo había superado. Pero Nojiko la miró con tristeza, y siguió contándole aún mucho más.

Hacía unos meses, Luffy había enviado otra carta, una en la que se podía leer tristeza por no tenerla a su lado en aquellos momentos en los que la necesitaba. Y le había rogado que volviera de donde fuese que estuviera sin saber si la carta llegaría algún día a sus manos, aún así él le pedía que volviera…esperanzado de que Nami algún día leyese la carta. Y es por esa esperanza, por ese ruego, porque aún lo amaba, que Nami lo había interpuesto a su dolor. Y ahora acudía a su lado, porque Luffy había perdido a aquella chica que lo había hecho sonreír de verdad, y lo ayudaría si lo necesitaba.

Con un pequeño barco que pudiera manejar ella sola, navegaba con un rumbo fijo, sin importar tormentas e inconvenientes. Nami se reuniría con su tripulación, no le importaba si para ellos había dejado de ser la navegante Mugiwara…era algo que no sabía si habría cambiado con el paso del tiempo…pero, Luffy le había rogado, alguien como él, y eso era lo realmente importante. Con las cartas que había estado recibiendo y especialmente las de Luffy, tenía mucho que leer para ponerse al día.

Contempló el horizonte, si la última vez que estuvo en Raftel deseaba que el mar la llevase lejos, ahora pedía que la acercara.

" Luffy, ya voy"

N/A: Pues ya tengo hecha la 4 parte, pero tengo que revisarlo y retocar.

También he hecho parte de otro fic que comenté por el privado. Pero cmo tengo dos opciones con un mismo inicio, no se si haré una de ellas, aunque me gustan las dos o haré parte A y después parte B, es decir, un capitulo de inicio y desde él dos historias. Um… ya veré que hago.

No se si seguis " búsqueda" o si habeis leído el final de "descubrir" así que no se si meter aventura o algo de lemon en alguno de mis fics…ya lo pensaré.

Este capítulo es más corto, pero quería cortarlo antes del encuentro. Nami vuelve a Raftel…uf…

Dejadme reviews, ¡nos vemos!


	3. Parte 3

n/a: Hola, gracias por leer este fic y sobretodo muchísimas gracias a aquellos que me han dejado reviews, es por ellos por los que intento actualizar cuanto antes.

Parte 3

Nami se había decidido por fin en ir hacia la casa de Luffy, tras dejar algunas cosas en la suya.

Respiró profundamente, estaba nerviosa por la situación y no saber como sería recibida.

Iba a entrar cuando vio a un niño pequeño saliendo de la casa gateando y sin pañal. Lo observó perpleja, este al percatarse que había alguien más allí tras su libertad, levantó la cabecita y sonrió al verla. Aquella sonrisa era tan parecida a la de Luffy que sin duda aquel era su hijo…pero, ¿qué hacía este andando por ahí solo sin pañal ni nada?

¡ACE! ¡ACE! ¿Dónde se ha metido? ¿Estará en la nevera buscando carne?...- Luffy abrió la nevera buscando a su hijo. Como no lo encontró, cogió de paso algo de carne y siguió buscando.

¡ACE! ¿Dónde esta? ¡HE PERDIDO A ACE! – gritaba todo alterado.

Sin duda Luffy no había cambiado, pensó Nami con una sonrisa

El pequeño Ace se había acercado a las piernas de Nami mientras reía bajito por escuchar los llamados de su padre.

Nami lo miró cuando este se había agarrado a su pierna, decidió que era mejor cogerlo y tras tomarlo en brazos se dirigió a la puerta.

Eres un desastre – Le dijo a Luffy al entrar

Este al escuchar la voz de su navegante se sorprendió y la buscó con sorpresa, creyendo que eran imaginaciones suyas…pero, allí estaba Nami, había cambiado un poco con el paso de los años, con un pelo aún más largo que la ultima vez que la había visto, y un rostro más maduro pero suavemente femenino. Y ella estaba allí, no podía creerlo pero parecía bastante real y...¿llevaba a Ace?...Ace…

¡ACE! – Luffy se acercó a cogerlo de los brazos de Nami. Cosa imposible, porque el pequeño se había agarrado a ella con fuerza, sin querer soltar a aquella mujer que lo llevaba en brazos.

¡Ace suelta!- Luffy seguía intentando separar a su hijo, pero este emitió un sonido que parecía un negativo refunfuño y se agarró con más fuerza.

No pasa nada Luffy, déjalo. Lo primero es ponerle algo, haber ¿dónde tienes los pañales y su ropa? – Luffy volvió a observarla, de nuevo le pareció ver un espejismo, por lo que tardó un poco en indicarle donde estaban las cosas.

Nami había entrado y había cogido con una mano el pañal, lo había puesto en una mesita. Después había tomado una ropa cómoda para el pequeño y unas toallitas para limpiarlo un poco. Hablándole con palabras suaves y dulces, convenció al pequeño para que se dejase poner el pañal y la ropa. Voz suave y dulce que parecía también haber atontado al sombrero de paja.

Los dos la miraban con ojitos abiertos, padre e hijo igual.

Nami tomó al pequeño y de nuevo se dirigió a la sala, lo sentó en el sillón y observó que todo estaba bien puesto.

Nami…-susurro el pelinegro.

Nami sintió como la abrazaba por la espalda y apoyaba la cabeza en su cuello.

Nami…esta aquí…has vuelto…yo.,, - Ella se dejaba abrazar, sintiendo como Luffy en aquel momento necesitaba sentir que ella estaba ahí y no en otro lugar.

Había hecho bien, él la necesitaba y por eso seguiría apartando su dolor a un lado. Luffy no tenía la culpa de los sentimientos que esta le profesaba, y no estar cuando la necesitaba sólo sería un castigo no merecido después de la ayuda que en el pasado le había prestado.

Aquel abrazo era cálido y parecía estar lleno de sentimientos, añoranza, alegría, tristeza por el tiempo perdido y cariño. Luffy siempre lo expresaba todo, en eso tampoco había cambiado. La apretaba con fuerza, sin despegarse ni un centímetro de ella.

Aquella mañana había resultado muy entretenida, primero por que Luffy la seguía como el pequeño, quizás pensando que si la perdía un segundo de vista desaparecería, y esta vez quizás no la volviese a ver…eso le daba terror al moreno.

Había descubierto, otra vez, que Luffy era un auténtico desastre, el pequeño Ace no quería tomarse el biberón que este había hecho. Cuando Nami vio el color un poco extraño, lo probó para ver si estaba bien. Nada más probarlo lo escupió.

-¡Esto está asqueroso Luffy! ¿Cómo puedes darle esto al pequeño Ace? –Se levantó y preparó uno ella misma.

Cuando el pequeño probó el nuevo biberón, sonrió muy feliz y empezó a chupar con ganas. Con aquella pequeña carita feliz, disfrutando del sabor de su biberón.

- Parece que está muy bueno.- Luffy miró a Nami con ojos de cachorro- Nami…yo también quiero.

Nami ni si quiera pensó en contestarle.

Luffy miró beber a su hijo y se acercó a él –Ace…dame un poco – el pequeño lo miró enfadado y agarro su biberón con fuerza. Y se rió un poco victorioso cuando Nami le había pegado al Mugiwara por sus intenciones.

-¡Nami! Es que ya no queda comida de Sanji, y los animales se esconden de mi…tampoco puedo ir con Ace, um…lo he perdido varias veces – susurro lo último.

Luffy había ido con el pequeño Ace y lo había dejado sólo en algunas ocasiones para cazar, y después no podía encontrarlo…Pobre Ace, menudo padre irresponsable tenía, pensó Nami viendo al pequeño.

-Está bien, cocinaré algo, yo también tengo hambre.- se dirigió a la nevera, y al abrirla no se extraño de que casi se le cae carne encima.

Sugeee, Nami, esto esta delicioso. – Eso es lo que Nami creyó entender de Luffy mientras comía sin parar.

Cuando acabaron de comer, Nami se puso a arreglar un poco la cocina y la casa, había cosas por todas partes. Luffy le contaba muchísimas cosas que había hecho en tanto tiempo que no se habían visto, aventuras en las que siempre añadía "pero no estabas tu", "pensé que te hubiese encantado", " Nami seguro que tu hubieras hecho…".

Parecía que Luffy siempre había estado pensando en ella, pero no de la forma que ella hubiese deseado…una muy distinta que la suya.

¿Por qué se entristecía? Ella ya lo sabía, que él no la miraba como ella. Simplemente había echado de menos a uno de sus nakamas, Luffy era así, así de simple.

Pero, pensar en ello siempre había entristecido su rostro. Debía mentalizarse, había decidió volver y eso era lo que encontraría, amistad y ya está. Nami formaba parte de su vida de pirata, de su tripulación…no como aquella mujer…ella había formado parte de la vida de Luffy, sólo de Luffy.

No podía seguir pensando en ello, tenía que alegrarse de que al menos Luffy hubiese sentido lo que era un amor correspondido y no como ella…lo amaba, así que estaba bien que al menos él hubiese sido feliz con otra.

-Mama…mama...- Nami se dio la vuelta para ver al pequeño Ace con los bracitos levantados pidiéndole que lo cogiera- mama…mama

Nami por un momento se había quedado paralizada, era como un sueño imposible que se hubiese realizado ante sus ojos. Estar casada con Luffy y tener un hijo que la llamase mama…pero luego había caído en la realidad, Ace, no era hijo suyo y eso la lleno de una inmensa tristeza. Ella nunca tendría un pequeño Ace de Luffy, Luffy ya lo tenía, uno sin ella.

Se acercó al pequeño, con una lágrima cayendo de sus ojos – lo siento…no soy tu madre – y lo abrazo intentando sentir un poco de calor en su frío corazón.

Luffy se había quedado extrañado

- Es … la primera vez que le dice a alguien así…nunca se lo ha dicho a Robin ni a nadie. – Luffy sólo observaba la espalda de Nami, así que no vio caer las lágrimas de esta. – Ace, es Nami…Na…mi.

Luffy y Nami intentaron varias veces que el pequeño la llamase por su nombre, y Luffy saltó tras el triunfo cuando había salido el nombre Nami de la boca del pequeño. Pero segundos después el pequeño había añadido mama al nombre. " Mama Nami" decía, y de ahí no salía. Ace era terco y se le había metido en la cabecita que Nami era mama Nami.

Aquella noche Nami observaba su campo de mandarinas intentando encontrar la tranquilidad que se había vuelto a romper en su vida. No odiaba a Ace, ella no podría odiar a un niño, por mucho que desease que este fuese de ella y no lo fuese, y que le recordase que Luffy había hecho su vida con otra.

El pequeño Ace se había quedado sin madre, y su padre era Luffy, así que tendría que ayudarle.

Luffy le había comentado que los miembros de la tripulación que vivían en el centro de la isla solían venir para echarle una mano de vez en cuando y saludarle, incluso tenían sus fiestas…pero que cada uno estaba fuera de momento.

Contemplo por última vez esa noche sus preciosos árboles de mandarina respirando hondo, intentaba poder despejarse la mente de tantas cosas que la imposibilitarían dormir, a pesar del cansancio que tenía acumulado en su cuerpo. Entró en casa y tras tumbarse en la cama cerró los ojos, tardó bastante pero cayó en los brazos de Morfeo.

Escuchó como llamaban a la puerta, cosa que le extrañó cuando comprobó que eran las cinco de la mañana. Se levantó adormilada, dando pasos lentos hasta la puerta, y al abrirla se llevó la sorpresa de ver a Luffy con Ace cogido en brazos. Ambos, padre e hijo tenían puesta una carita de pena mientras la miraban.

-¿Luffy? ¿Qué haces aquí? Son las cinco de la mañana – Nami aún medio dormida se restregó un poco los ojos por el sueño.

- Nami, tenemos hambre.

-¿Hambre? – los miró perpleja dándose cuenta de la situación.

- Ace y yo tenemos hambre Nami – y siguieron mirándola con cara decaída.

Nami suspiró, prácticamente acaba de llegar y ya Luffy aparecía por su puerta a las cinco de la mañana pidiendo comida…desde luego cada vez se convencía más de que la necesitaba.

-Uf, esta bien, me cambio y…- pero no acabó de hablar porque Luffy la cogió de la muñeca con la mano libre y tiró de ella para salir de la casa en dirección a la suya.

-es…espera Luffy, no puedo ir así – Nami intentaba soltarse.

-¿eh? ¿por qué no?

- Luffy prácticamente estoy medio desnuda –

- ¡oh! Des…desnuda - Luffy se giró y la observó con la luz de la luna, Nami llevaba un camisón de tirantes muy corto, que prácticamente se transparentaba. Soltó la muñeca de Nami y se la llevo a su nariz para tapar la sangre que había empezado a salir en cantidad.

-¡Luffy! – Nami lo miró sorprendida por la reacción de este.

-Soy hombre- masculló Luffy bajito. Nami que logró escucharlo se ruborizó.

– Voy a cambiarme, date la vuelta.

-Um…¿tengo que hacerlo? . ¡Ay! – Luffy se llevó la mano a la cabeza tocándose el recién salido chichón por cortesía de Nami.

-¡Por su puesto!

Luffy se dio la vuelta para no recibir más golpes, mientras Ace empezó a reírse de su padre – Bueno…en cierto modo lo echaba de menos… los golpes de Nami…Me gusta volver a lo de siempre – y sonrió.

N/A. Aclaraciones: Intento poner a Luffy con un dialecto sencillo, no creo que Luffy dijese que siente nostalgia, más bien " lo hecho de menos", sin embargo, Nami si lo haría.

Respecto al encuentro no tan emotivo, es por la sencilla razón de que primero, Nami se contiene, para ella es difícil la situación ya que sigue enamorada de Luffy y no lo ha superado aunque lo desea. Luffy en cambio, todavía no asimila del todo que Nami ha vuelto y está ahí con él. Ha esperado tanto tiempo y deseado que le parece mentira. Es por eso que luego la sigue a donde quiera que vaya, y parece que Ace también coge la manía de su padre. Luffy no quiere perderla de vista. De todas formas lo seguiréis viendo y como evoluciona en los próximos capítulos. También tened en cuenta que para Luffy Nami es su preciosa nakama, la abraza, no la pierde de vista, pero no va a decirle te quiero ni nada de eso cuando esta ha llegado. Intento, dentro de lo que cabe, hacerlo un poco real, pero con el carácter de los personajes.

Pronto subiré el primer capítulo de otro fic de este estilo. ^-^

Espero que os guste el capítulo, ya me diréis.

¡ Un saludo!


	4. Chapter 4

N/A: ¡Hola! Muchas gracias por los comentarios, espero que os guste este capítulo intermedio.

Parte 4

-Namiiii carne…tengo hambre –El Mugiwara no dejaba de exigir su almuerzo a la navegante.

-Primero esta Ace, Luffy, así que espera- le contestó esta mientras hacía un biberón

- Siempre es primero Ace – refunfuñaba el capitán.

- ¡Luffy, por dios, es un niño, y es tu hijo, por su puesto que va primero! – Cuando se hablaba de comida, siempre estaba por medio Monkey D Luffy.

Nami tomó al pequeño en brazos y se puso a darle el biberón.

Se veía tan feliz aquel bebe entre sus brazos, tomando con ansias el alimento…seguramente era un pequeño glotón como su padre.

Luffy miraba algo extraño la situación, todavía se le hacia raro tener a Nami allí con ellos. Ahora le resultaba "imposible" el día a día sin ella, no sabía como había podido estar sin ella tanto tiempo. Parecía que los miembros de la tripulación tenían razón con tenerlo todo patas arriba, porque fue lo primero que dijo Nami respecto a la casa, viéndolo todo ahora, estaba muy bien…Nami lo había arreglado para ellos,y de vez en cuando hacia que todo siguiese así. ¡Nami era increíble! Les arreglaba la ropa, la casa y le hacía de comer…um… aunque siempre fuese primero a Ace, y volvió a refunfuñar.

Nami al escucharlo refunfuñando lo contemplo durante bastante tiempo, aquel Luffy era como ella recordaba, no había cambiado ni un poco. Cuando se trataba de la comida seguía siendo un "egoísta" que se negaba a ser llamado héroe por lo mismo. Era un despistado, un idiota, egoísta de la comida entre otras cosas…pero era el mejor nakama, el mejor capitán…y la persona que amaba aún con el paso del tiempo. Luffy siempre calaba hondo en la gente con la que se había encontrado en el camino, en ella lo había hecho demasiado profundo.

-Naaamiiii tengo hambre…Voy a morirme si no como.

- Eres un exagerado Luffy, ¿por qué no terminas de darle de comer a Ace y yo te hago la comida?.

El capitán se alegró al escucharla, así que tomó al pequeño y con un cuidado extraño en alguien como él, le siguió dando de comer.

Mientras Nami cocinaba, de reojo observaba a los Monkey D, era tierno verlos juntos, padre e hijo tan parecidos con aquel pelo negro y aquella amplia sonrisa. Todo se la hacia más a meno cuando veía aquellas sonrisas tan hermosas y brillantes, que lograban conmoverla completamente.

Los días iban pasando y la situación se había vuelto asidua, Luffy había aprendido o eso parecía tras muchos golpes y gritos, que no podía despertar a Nami con golpes en la puerta a las cuatro de la mañana pidiendo comida. Continuamente iba en su búsqueda con el pequeño Ace. Nami comprendía que era porque no quería perderla de vista, una vez que le preguntó porque la seguía a todos lados, este le había dicho que si la perdía de vista durante mucho tiempo, pensaría que todo había sido un sueño y que ella no habría vuelto, y que si era un sueño quería que este durara mucho mucho tiempo.

Cuando Nami llegaba a la casa del Rey pirata, escuchó como lloraba el pequeño Ace que tenía una gran garganta. Cuando entró vio a un nervioso Luffy haciendo tonterías para intentar que dejase de llorar y al pequeño en el sofá llorando a lágrima viva.

"¡Nami!" había exclamado Luffy al verla allí.

- No se que hacer, no deja de llorar.- Se veía muy inquieto

Ace vio a Nami y se tragó las lágrimas para llamarla – Mama Nami-

Nami se acercó a Ace rápidamente y lo tomó en brazos.

-Mama Nami- aún lloraba un poco, y la miraba con una carita de malestar.

- Puede que se encuentre mal, quizás le duela algo…- Nami no había acabado de hablar cuando Luffy como loco decía que había que ir en búsqueda de Chopper.

Nami se sentó con el pequeño, y le frotó la barriguita, que parecía que lo aliviaba.

-Será mejor que vayas tú, no deberíamos sacar a Ace sin saber donde pueda estar Chopper a esta hora, lo marearíamos yendo de un lado a otro. – Y Luffy salió pitando de la casa.

Nami seguía acariciando a Ace – Realmente lo tienes preocupado…debes ponerte bien pronto Ace por él…yo…también me preocupo. Ponte bien – y le dio un beso en la cabecita.

Aquella noche, nadie había pegado ojo en la casa de los Monkey D, la intranquilidad de ver al pequeño mugiwara con malestar los había hecho a todos estar pendientes. Nami había tranquilizado a un nervioso Luffy, que no paraba de ir de un lado a otro tirándose de su sombrero hacia abajo. Nami había tenido que pegarle un buen golpe y cuando Luffy se había quejado aún tirado en el suelo, Nami se había agachado ante él, había cogido sus manos con las suyas, y le había dicho que todo saldría bien…fue entonces cuando se había tranquilizado un poco. Para Luffy Nami sabia mucho de todo, ella era inteligente y entendía muy bien a Ace…si ella decía que todo iba a estar bien, era así.

Los días pasaban tan rápidamente que habían pasado de ser días a semanas, y las semanas se habían convertido en meses. Era raro el día que no aparecía Luffy por la casa de Nami reclamando su atención, Nami sabía que seguramente Luffy y Ace serían las primeras personas que vería al empezar el día, se había vuelto tan seguro como la salida del sol. Y siempre decían lo mismo, "Nami! Comida!" y siendo Ace el hijo de Luffy, aprendía del ejemplo de su padre " Mama Nami comida!" , siempre la miraban con aquella carita de pena, rogando porque les hiciese algo de comer. Después siempre tenía que darles paso y ponerse algo de ropa. Eso si, cuando Luffy siempre la empujaba hacia la cocina dándole prisa, Nami debía recordarle que tenia que cambiarse de ropa, Luffy, en esas ocasiones la miraba dándose cuenta de la vestimenta de dormir de la navegante…y aquella reacción que aún la sorprendía, aquel rubor en sus mejillas y el pequeño sangrado de su nariz, es que viniendo de Luffy ¿a quien no le extrañaría?. Y lo peor, cuando se quedaba a solas para cambiarse, recordaba que después de todo, quizás fuese normal esa reacción en el mugiwara, ya que este se había casado y tenido un hijo…desde luego no lo había traído la cigüeña…um…seguro que cuando le dijeron a Luffy que su mujer iba a tener un niño de él, pensó que era un "niño misterioso" +o+

…pero…Luffy había tenido siendo tan inocente muchísimo más que ella, siempre había pensado que si alguien se merecía la felicidad, este era él…y aunque haya perdido a su esposa, al menos ha conocido la auténtica felicidad…algo que ella dudaba que alguna vez fuese a conocer. Debía hacerse a la idea, ya había tenido mucho tiempo, años para seguir adelante…por que tenia que ser tan terco su corazón, allí no encontraría consuelo alguno…ella…nunca seria correspondida como deseaba con toda su alma. Aquella familia…que parecía a veces ser la suya, no lo era. Ella estaba fuera del plano, por mucho que Ace la llamara mama…por mucho que llorara en soledad…había decidido ir al encuentro de Luffy y seguir adelante con su dolor sobrellevándolo lo mejor posible, paso a paso, día a día. Salió de sus pensamientos tras el llamado de Luffy diciéndole que no tardase, cuando llego a la cocina, Nami tenia una sonrisa en su rostro y su dolor lo había escondido de nuevo. A partir de ahora eso marcaría su vida, una familia prestada, un amor imposible y soledad…todo eso, bajo una falsa sonrisa.

Los demás Mugiwara solían aparecer por la casa de su rey o Luffy la llevaba para que se encontrasen todos juntos, compartían bebida, anécdotas y risas. Nami las compartía con ellos bajo la atenta mirada de la arqueóloga y el espadachín, que nada más encontrarse con ella y los Monkey D se habían percatado de que los sentimientos de Nami aún estaban ahí. Aquello era una espina para ellos que no sabían como podían ayudar a su compañera.

Cada vez que se reunían tanto Robin como Zoro acudían esperanzados de que la situación respecto a la navegante hubiese cambiado aunque fuese un poco, pero nunca duraba mucho, la decepción de ver que todo seguía igual o peor, les preocupaba, sobretodo que Luffy fuese tan dependiente de la chica lo hacía todo más complicado. Luffy no era consciente de nada, pero al estar tan encima de la navegante y no querer dejarla a luz ni sombra, la ataba de una forma en la que no la dejaba escapar.

Robin y Zoro sabían que Luffy siempre había querido estar rodeado de sus nakamas y no separarse de ellos, y que la separación que tuvo con Nami fue muy dura para este, conocían que estaba muy feliz por la vuelta de esta pero, también sabían del dolor de la pelirroja y para esta, lo mejor era salir adelante por lo que pensaban que lo mejor era alejarse o no estar tanto tiempo con Luffy. Nami…ella también tenía derecho a ser feliz, y de esta forma, no lo sería nunca.

Había días en los que le costaba muchísimo levantarse porque el mundo se le venía encima…esa clase de vida seguiría mientras respirase y aquello la ahogaba tan lentamente que necesitaba alejarse de ellos. Esos días ella no remoloneaba en la cama y se levantaba antes de que llegase el Mugiwara, siempre con esfuerzo pero lo hacía porque lo necesitaba. Nami caminaba siempre como perdida sin saber a donde ir, solo alejarse del Rey y el pequeño príncipe pirata. Pasaba todo el día fuera respirando tranquilamente mientras contemplaba alguna hermosa vista en solitario, recargaba fuerzas y empujaba sus sentimientos tan hondo como pudiese para que costasen salir de allí…intentando hundirlo tan profundamente que de ser posible no volviesen a mostrarse.

Miraba su reflejo en el espejo " Bien Nami, lo estás haciendo muy bien…sigue así, puedes hacerlo" .Esta era su nueva rutina, cada mañana cuando iba a cambiarse, se situaba ante el espejo, contemplaba su rostro e intentaba animarse a seguir como hasta ahora, engañándose con que un día no muy lejano todo cambiaría, sus sentimientos lo harían y todo estaría bien, pero todo volvería a empezar al día siguiente.

Luffy en algunas ocasiones hacía cosas que la afectaban, él lo veía como algo natural pero para ella, cualquier caricia la hacia sentir algo muy diferente a la amistad que Luffy le profesaba. Solí cogerla de la mano y tirar de ella hacia algún sitio para mostrarle algo, y últimamente le gustaba abrazarla llevando al pequeño Ace en brazos…Se sentía tan vibrante en aquella situaciones, era una forma de ver que en la vida todo no era rechazo, abandono y dolor…la vida estaba llena de momentos intensos, siempre pensaba en aquellos instantes que valía la pena el dolor que sentía como pago…hasta estar en la soledad de su casa en la que la soledad la inundaba.

Esperaba…y sólo le quedaba esperar que llegase algo que cambiase su vida, y esta vez, para mejor.

N/A: Hola! Este capítulo no es muy bueno que digamos, pero las cosas deben ir dándose poco a poco. A partir de ahora se irá viendo más cosas sobre la relación de Luffy con Nami, y dentro de un capítulo más o así empezará a verse más de la trama principal.

He andado algo liada con el trabajo, los encargos para navidad ya que siempre soy quien se encargue de algo de la comida y de los postres, esta vez me voy a adentrar más en la repostería con el fondat y las galletas decoradas, así que he andado buscando productos, moldes y de todo. También con un asunto familiar de unas pruebas médicas…uf…liada como ya he puesto. Y quiero seguir organizando el viaje a Japón, ya que cree con una amiga un grupo de facebook para gente que quiera ir, así conocen a otra gente con los mismos gustos y se pueden hacer amigos antes de viajar. Es que a veces a nuestros amigos no les gusta lo mismo y para no ir uno solo cree ese punto de encuentro ñ_ñ Que añoranza! T.T Quiero volver a Japón T.T Ya he ido dos veces y no me canso.

Intentaré actualizar cuanto antes, mis otros fics ya tienen algo del próximo capítulo, así que tengo que acabarlos para subirlos.

Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews, son ellos como siempre digo los que hacen que siga publicando capítulos, siempre son bien recibidas vuestras opiniones, me alegráis el día ^-^


	5. Chapter 5

N/A: ¡Hola! Este capítulo empieza un antes y ahora, es decir, iré metiendo flashback en algunas partes. Muchas gracias por los reviews que como veis me ayudan a seguir publicando este fic. Espero que os guste

Capítulo 5

Aunque ahora no le encuentre del todo sentido a mi vida, he aprendido a valorar cada pequeño momento. Es por eso, que para mí, Ace es como si fuese mi hijo, uno que me llama y me sigue gateando a donde quiera que vaya, es muy gracioso verlo seguirme y Luffy a veces se mosquea porque le dice ven conmigo, Ace lo mira,se chupa el dedo, luego me mira y gatea hacia mí. Siempre Luffy hace puchero, dice que es porque le doy de comer y se guía por su estomago, también que el también me perseguiría si fuese él…pero que no es justo.

Desde luego si a Luffy le enseñase un trozo de carne se engancharía a mí hasta comérselo.

Le resultaba difícil, y a pesar de ello no cambiaria esos momentos por nada del mundo. Se sentía como si fuese su familia, lo malo era recordar que era una prestada, que aquel niño al que tanto quería no era suyo, y tampoco Luffy su marido.

Amar a veces era entregarlo todo y quedarse sin nada. Ella no podía vivir lejos de él y tampoco podía hacerlo cerca, ironías de la vida, estaba totalmente "jodida" ante esa situación.

Estar cerca de Luffy era duro, estirar la mano y no poder alcanzarlo, sentir en un momento la necesidad de abrazarlo y probar sus labios y tener que negarse…no le quedaba de otra. Lo aguantaría hasta estallar, y cuando tuviese la necesidad de hacerlo aguantaría un poco más y más

…

Pero no puedo evitar pensar en que ocurriría, si te dijera "te amo" tu qué me dirías …si te besase, tu qué harías. Me pregunto si te alegrarías o si me consolarías…quizás simplemente no lo entendieras o…volverías a rechazarme como aquella vez en que mi corazón se partió y no ha vuelto a juntarse.

Desde aquel día llevo a rastras un dolor que no he podido sacar de dentro de mi.

La confusión de no saber como tomar los días que vienen uno a uno, a veces interminables me agota.

Debería buscar un nuevo amor…aunque ya lo intente en todo este tiempo…quiero engañar a mi corazón.

Y así, pasaron otros 3 años…

El pequeño Ace de 5 años y medio apareció por los campos de mandarina buscando a Nami. La encontró podando uno de ellos.

- Mama Nami – la llamo Ace, acercándose a ella con una sonrisa.

Nami le sonrió en respuesta.

Me gusta ver sonreír así a Ace cuando le doy una de mis mandarinas, le encanta su sabor, dice que son las mejores del mundo. Mi corazón se llena de gozo al oírlo. A él le gusta ayudarme mientras le cuento historias y anécdotas sobre la aventura de cómo la tripulación llevó a su padre a ser el Rey de los piratas…me hace sentirme como Ussopp -.-" pero…a él le gusta escucharme, desde que era pequeño se sentaba a mi lado y me pedía le contase un cuento, y casi todas las noches quería que lo arropase y esperase a que se durmiera. La mayoría de las veces Luffy se echaba en el otro lado de la cama y algunas veces hasta se quedaba dormido antes que el pequeño…otras sin embargo, me acompañaba a la puerta y me veía marchar.

Si antes me veía marchar, ahora desde hace un tiempo, suele acompañarme a casa y soy yo quien lo ve marchar…no se por qué ahora lo hace si antes nunca lo hizo…Un día le pregunté y me dijo que era peligroso dejar a una navegante como yo a esas horas sola porque podía secuestrarme como hicieron varias veces hace tiempo. Ese comentario seguramente vino a que hace poco, en una de las publicaciones del periódico se me valoraba como la navegadora más talentosa de todos los mares…fue en aquel artículo que Sanji también se molestó un poco porque en él añadía que era también una de las piratas más atractivas. Algunos piratas habían intentado encontrarme y capturarme después de la publicación de aquel artículo con mi foto. Pero ahora estábamos en Raftel y allí no había llegado ninguno pirata salvo nosotros, de modo que sería bastante improbable que me raptasen estando aquí. Aún así no entendía por qué Luffy se había vuelto algo sobreprotector cuando anochecía, cuando antes no lo hizo y también sabía que algunos piratas me querían como navegante, no tantos como ahora, pero si que habían intentado hacerse conmigo en alguna ocasión cuando la tripulación se había embarcado hacia alguna otra isla. Luffy era bastante impredecible y no se guiaba nunca por la lógica normal, sólo por la suya, una que casi siempre nos metía en líos.

.

Mire a Ace que aún saboreaba una de mis mandarinas con aquella amplia sonrisa característica de los Monkey D. Este pequeño se había convertido en un mundo nuevo para mí, que me ayudaba a seguir hacia delante. Seguramente si hubiese tenido alguna vez un hijo supongo me comportaría como lo hago con él…me hubiese gustado tener un hijo como Ace.

Bellemere nos crió a Nojiko y a mí como sus hijas aunque no fuese nuestra auténtica madre, ahora la entiendo, cuando yo siento lo mismo por Ace. Parece que sigo de alguna forma sus pasos…soltera y como "madre" de un niño que no es mío. Pero él tiene a su padre…yo…sin embargo tengo una cama fría y una casa solitaria.

-Ace – lo llamo con dulzura y acaricio su rostro.- te quiero mucho, lo sabes, ¿no? .

Él se abraza a mí – yo también te quiero mucho mama Nami – me dice

.

Si, Ace es mi pequeño aunque no sea de mi sangre, él es mi familia.

N/A: Al principio pensé n centrarme en más capítulos con un bebe Ace y un Luffy bastante loco y descuidado con el pequeño, teniendo que ser a veces "salvado" por Nami…pero, he pensado en seguir adelante a un nuevo presente, pero, añadiendo flashback de aquellas situaciones con un bebe Ace…así también veremos la evolución de Luffy y entenderemos muchas cosas a medida que sigan avanzando los capítulos.

No es mucho este capítulo, pero el otro dia tras ver vuestros reviews me anime y quise poneros un poco más de esta historia.

Si que de momento se centra más en Nami y en la relación con Ace…pero, Luffy siempre está de fondo y dentro de nada tomará parte por completo.

Un saludo y muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios


	6. Chapter 6

N/A: Hola, gracias por vuestros reviews.

Este capítulo ya empieza a dar señales Ú/U Dentro de poco empezará a estar muy interesante, pero todo lleva un proceso, hasta entonces tendréis mientras tanto algo de LuNa. Espero os guste este capítulo.

Capítulo 6

Apenas había pegado ojo en toda la noche, estaba sentada en la cama tapada con una sábana de seda color marfil. Sus brazos apoyados en las rodillas flexionadas y su rostro cabizbajo. Era uno de esos días en los que ella sentía un frío que no podía remediar con colchas o mantas…era algo que sentía en su piel al estremecerse en aquella solitaria habitación. Había pensado en alguna manera de poder arreglarlo todo, pero por mucho que buscase alguna forma, ella no había encontrado ninguna aún. Pensaba que quizás ya le daba igual el día a día respecto a sus sentimientos. No era correspondida ¿y qué? Debía dejar de preocuparse o simplemente dejar de sentir al respecto. Obligarse a ver las cosas como venían y no pasársele por la cabeza ninguna forma distinta a la que existía, la de buenos nakamas.

Estaba tan cansada…ya le daba igual todo lo que ocurriese, dedicarse a vivir y punto. Si algún día iba a venir algo bueno para ella…pues bien, pero tampoco lo iba a esperar.

Sin mirar atrás, siempre había seguido esa meta desde que se había ido de la tripulación y aunque no había sido capaz de conseguirlo, ella era una persona fuerte y decidida. Aguantaría lo que le echasen, si era dolor ya estaba acostumbrada a llevarlo sobre ella y con ella. Ya se había perdido así misma tantas veces, aún luchando con uñas y dientes…por eso ya bastaba. Su corazón estaría cerrado a cal y canto.

Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla…de nuevo, se engañaba a si misma.

El sol calentaba su rostro y bañaba sus cabellos naranjas mientras Nami estaba subida en la escalera podando sus preciados mandarinos.

Despacio, despacio y sin hacer ruido siguió avanzando, un poco más, ella no se enteraría si tenia cuidado, estaba muy cerca solo tenia que estirar la mano un poco más y…

-Ay! Nami por qué me pegas? – dijo Luffy mientras se sobaba el chichón de su cabeza.

-¿Pensabas que ibas a coger mandarinas sin darme cuenta? ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no lo hagas?

- Pero Nami están muy buenas, son dulces y sabrosas –se le caía la baba de la boca pensando solo en su sabor.

- ¡Si te dejo que cojas acabarás con todas!.

- Muuu…tacaña.

-¿ qué has dicho? Nami lo amenazó con su puño.- de todas formas, ¿qué haces aquí?

- Ace no quiere jugar conmigo, dice que está haciendo la tarea que le ha puesto Robin y que "su mama Nami"- dice Luffy haciendo unos gestos- le ha dicho que no deje que le moleste y que me eche si lo hago…¡Nami soy su padre!

Nami se entristeció al ver los gestos de "su mama Nami" y lo de que él era su padre – Tienes razón Luffy, tu eres su padre…lo siento. – Nami se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a seguir con el mandarino en el que estaba trabajando.

Luffy notó que Nami se había entristecido con lo que había dicho, No le gustaba verla así, últimamente le parecía que a veces Nami se perdía en sí misma, y que su rostro se ponía como ahora, y esto era algo que no le gustaba nada.

- No pasa nada, Nami. – Luffy se acercó a ella, al lado de la escalera.- Siempre quieres lo mejor para Ace, eso está bien, eres su mama Nami…nunca dejes que yo diga otra cosa – Luffy estaba serio mientras hablaba, tapándose un poco los ojos con el sombrero de paja- y si lo hago, golpéame como siempre haces.¿Vale? – le dice ahora con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Venga Nami, échame cuenta…Namiii- Luffy empezó a dar golpecitos en la escalera.

-Luffy, deja de darle a la escalera o..AHHH!- Los dos estaban ahora en el suelo, Nami sobre Luffy, a Luffy sólo le había dado tiempo de intentar que Nami no se golpease.

Nami se alzó un poco, apoyando sus manos en el pecho del Mugiwara. Los rostros de ambos muy cerca, ambos sonrojados por la cercanía. – Lo siento – dijo Nami a penas susurrando

- Ha sido culpa mía…no pasa nada. Oh – Luffy la agarró de los brazos y la puso bajo su cuerpo, agarrando sus brazos sobre la cabeza de esta.

-Pero Luffy, ¿qué haces?- el sonrojo de Nami se acentuó bajo esas condiciones

- shi shi shi…Nami ahora contéstame ^-^ …quiero que si alguna vez digo algo de Ace que tu hagas por su bien, me golpees.

-eh?

- No quiero verte triste…Ace no solo me tiene a mí, os tiene a todos vosotros, todos miráis por él. Yo soy su padre pero…esta bien…se que soy egoísta, siempre lo he dicho. …pero quiero lo mejor para Ace.¿ Me golpearás?

.Luffy la observaba tan atentamente, la sentía bajo su cuerpo, con el sol cubriéndolos. Sus cabellos como puro fuego y sus ojos que le recordaban el color de la miel. Unos labios rosados, que parecían querer decir algo, mientras se veían realmente dulces…muy dulces- pensó Luffy mientras acercaba su rostro lentamente.

- Mama Nami- decía Ace mientras se acercaba a los mandarinos de Nami.

Aquello fue una situación extraña, pensó Luffy, ¿qué había sido eso?...um…da igual, eso de pensar no era lo suyo. Además, tenía hambre.

Ace sonreía contento mientras caminaba de la mano de la navegante Mugiwara, le encantaba ir con ella donde fuese. Es cierto que Nami le daba a veces miedo cuando esta se enfadaba, pero ella lo quería muchísimo. Con ella Ace se sentía tan protegido como con su padre, su padre también lo quería, pero Nami lo mimaba un poco. A su padre le regañaba si cogía alguna mandarina, para él no hacia falta pedirlo, normalmente Nami siempre le ofrecía. Más de una vez su padre se había molestado por esto.

Ace apenas recordaba una imagen borrosa de su auténtica madre, pero para él, su madre era la pelirroja. Si le dolía algo siempre acudía a ella, eso ya lo calmaba porque sabía que ella siempre haría algo para aliviarlo. Su padre era divertido, le hacía reír como ningún otro, le gustaba su familia, su padre, su madre y sus muchos titos.

Nami le había comprado un libro de cuentos la ultima vez que había ido a una isla, ese era su nuevo favorito, le gustaba que se lo leyese mientras se dormía…escuchar su voz le encantaba desde que tenía memoria.

Ella también podía ser muy divertida, le hacía mucha gracia cuando se ponía a competir contra Zoro bebiendo sake, algo que el pequeño no entendía, una vez lo probó y sabía muy mal, tanto que acabó escupiéndolo.

Ya sabía leer, al menos el príncipe pirata se defendía bastante bien, muchos dirían que mejor que el rey. Por eso estaba muy orgulloso, Robin lo había felicitado y su mama Nami también. Nami le había prometido que cuando llegaran iba a hacer una tarta de mandarinas, la que Bellemere le hacía cuando esta era pequeña. A Ace le encantaba aquella tarta.

Cuando llegaban a casa de la pelirroja, Ace se soltó y fue corriendo hacia su padre sentado apoyado en la puerta de la casa.

- Papa…papa Robin me ha dicho que leo muy bien ^-^- hablaba muy feliz el pequeño.

- ¿ En serio? – Contestó este acariciando la cabeza de su hijo

- Si! Por eso mama Nami va a hacerme tarta de mikan.- Sonreía de oreja a oreja

- ¡Yo también quiero Nami! – ahora pedía el moreno con preocupación

- Si si, ya se. – comentó con desgana la chica, sabiendo que tendría que hacer unas cuantas para que no se pelearan entre los dos…eran unos auténticos tragones.

- Sugeeeee Tarta de Nami! – El mayor celebraba junto al pequeño.

Aquellos dos eran como dos gotas de agua, ella se sentía como un girasol buscando el sol en su presencia.

Padre e hijo habían acabado discutiendo por el último trozo de tarta, fue Nami, como siempre, quien resolvió la contienda pegando al mayor.

- Mama Nami, ¿vendrás luego a leerme el cuento? – el pequeño estaba a su lado esperando una respuesta.

- ¿Quieres que vaya?

- Si, por favor.

- Entonces te lo leere – dijo mientras cogía a Ace y lo sentaba con ella.

- A mi también Nami, yo también quiero que me leas el cuento- pedía ahora el capitán

- Luffy que no tienes 5 años… a veces me pregunto quien es el hijo.

- Muuu Nami…a mi me gusta esa historia,es romanticismo, un pirata libre rescatando a la princesa, de aventura en aventura. Sólo le falta la carne, no entiendo como no pueden darle importancia a que el pirata coma carne, si comiera más carne sería más fuerte y rescataría antes a la princesa.

- Mama Nami…¿ la carne te hace más fuerte? – le preguntó confuso

- Ace…viendo a tu padre, me pregunto si no te hace más tonto.

- ¡Nami! ¡No te metas con la carne! – dijo Luffy dando en la mesa

- Como rompas algo…Luffy…no te doy de comer en un mes.

Tragando con dificultad saliva por la garganta, el Mugiwara retrocedió asustado bajo esa amenaza.

En el dormitorio, Nami narraba el cuento a un Ace que se encontraba a su lado y a Luffy que estaba al lado de este también echado.

Nami estaba medio dormida acurrucada con Ace.

Luffy se levantó intentando hacer el menor ruido posible – Nami…Nami

-umm..um…- ella no se terminaba de despertar.

Luffy la cogió en brazos con suavidad. Para que ella se quedase así debía estar muy cansada.

Se dirigió hacia la casa de su navegante.

- Me haces cosquillas en el cuello Nami. – Ella estaba acurrucada en su cuello, se sentía muy bien en sus brazos aún sin saberlo.

Otro día en el que los piratas Mugiwara se habían reunido, esta vez bajo el sol del verano…

Están en la playa, Luffy con un flotador en el mar nadando, vio a Nami en la playa y se quedó contemplándola atentamente durante bastante tiempo, pensó que se veía realmente bien.. Robin que estaba en un sofá flotador, se percató de ello " ¿Estás observando a navegante san, bouchou? Nuestra navegante es muy guapa, ¿verdad?"

- Pues claro, Nami es muy bonita. – y la mira como dudando como viendo que es obvio

- y le queda muy bien ese bikini, ¿no? – le pregunta esta como si nada.

-um…

No me extraña que aquellos chicos de allí la estén mirando- dice señalando hacia un lado a varios chicos que están mirando fijamente a Nami

- ¿eh? – luffy mira hacia allí. No se había dado cuenta de ello tan absorto mientras contemplaba a su navegante pelirroja.

Rápidamente se dirige nadando bastante rápido a la costa, sale y se pone ante Nami agarrando el flotador en la cintura.

-¡Nami no deberías llevar eso! – observándola detenidamente ahora que está más cerca de ella.

Nami estaba ahora echada en la toalla y mira asombrada a su capitán.

- ¿eh? ¿A qué te refieres Luffy? – pregunta esta sin saber de que hablaba el capitán

- A ese…ese…estúpido bikini – sus mejillas están algo rojas y vuelve un poco la cara

- Me queda bien, ¿verdad? – pregunta Nami haciendo una posturita.

Luffy está ahora más rojo que antes.

- No deberías ponerte algo así, enseña mucho. – Luffy mira hacia los chicos y ve que siguen mirando, algunos con prismáticos

Luffy mosqueado sin saber exactamente por qué, se quita el flotador tirándolo a un lado y toma su toalla tirándola encima de Nami.

- ¡Luffy! ¿Qué haces?- Nami lo mira algo furiosa

- ¡No me gusta como te miran! Te miran…malamente.

Nami lo contempla perpleja. ¿A qué viene eso?, se pregunta la pelirroja.

-Luffy, no deberías actuar así conmigo, podría pensar otra cosa.

-No me importa, sólo tápate. – y se echa en la arena al lado de ella. Ahora algo más tranquilo.

¿Pero qué le pasaba a Luffy? Ella no entendía qué ocurría allí…parecía como si…como si…eso era algo imposible, luffy no se sentía de esa manera hacia ella. Simplemente era alguien muy protector y ya está. No podía permitirse pensar de otro modo, eso es algo que con el tiempo sólo le haría aún más daño.

Robin se acerca a Luffy y se sienta a su lado una vez que Nami se ha ido junto a Ace.

-Nami es una mujer muy bonita, lo sabes capitán. Es normal que haya hombres interesados en ella.

- Pues claro, Nami es muy hermosa. Ya te lo he dicho antes.

- Y…ella no está casada ni sale con nadie capitán.

-¿Y? ¿Que pasa con eso? – que quería decir Robin diciendo cosas que el ya sabia.

- Nami quiere mucho a Ace- comenta Robin viendo a la navegante jugar con Ace.

- shi shi shi. Ace también la quiere mucho

-Nami sería una gran madre.

- claro ^-^

-Quizás Ace debiera tener una nueva madre…deberías casarte de nuevo,¿ no crees, capitán?

- ¿Casarme?

-a Ace le vendría bien vivir con una mujer en casa…una madre.

- No se…

- Como te he dicho, Nami es una mujer libre y muy bonita, es normal que haya hombres que quieran estar con ella…algún día Nami podría tener una familia con alguien e irse lejos. ¿ Nunca lo has pensado?

-¿irse? – Luffy la mira asustado con ese planteamiento- ¿irse? Nami no va a irse…ella ha vuelto para quedarse con nosotros, somos nakamas, ella no va a dejarnos otra vez.

- Capitán, todos tenemos a alguien.

- Nami nos tiene a todos nosotros…no te entiendo Robin

-quiero decir, que todos tenemos a alguien especial, una pareja o están casados.

-Chopper y Brook no lo están Robin.

- Ellos es distinto, Chopper es en parte reno, y Brook es huesos…y antes de que me digas nada, si somos todos nakamas pero…se necesita a alguien más unido que eso.

- ¡Pero Nami nos tiene a Ace y a mi!

- Pero Nami debería tener su propia familia, alguien que la quiera más que nakamas, que viva con ella, la abrace y la bese…capitán, Nami es una mujer, es normal que desee eso.

- Yo…¡Nami no va a irse, no quiero hablar de eso! – Se levantó y fue a caminar por la playa bastante malhumorado por aquella charla.

Después de aquello, Luffy le dio vueltas al tema que había hablado con Robin

Nami no había dicho nada de tener una familia nunca, tampoco salía con nadie…ella no iba a irse, se quedaría con ellos. Pero…el asunto de Ace era otro tema, quizás debería hacer caso a Robin.

N/A: ¿Qué os ha parecido? No quiero entrar aún profundamente en el LuNa o se vendría abajo la trama. Pero voy a meter indirectas y esas cosas para que se vaya viendo una evolución ^-^ . Este capítulo se ha centrado más en el día a día que en la tristeza de Nami.

Los otros fics los estoy trabajando también…los subiré cuando pueda.

Un saludo!


	7. Chapter 7

N/A: ¡Hola! Siento la tardanza.

Muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios, espero que os guste el capítulo ya que este es clave para la historia.

Cap 7:

Ace le había preguntado por qué ella no tenía hijos, y por qué no estaba casada. Esa pregunta viniendo del pequeño, resultó muy difícil de responder.

Nami miró sus campos de mandarina.

-Simplemente es porque aún amo a la única persona que he amado alguna vez. A veces el amor es así. – le contestó esta, seguramente él no lo entendiera del todo, pero ella estaba siendo sincera consigo misma.

Ace había estado muy callado mientras comía, algo que no solía ocurrir, pues siempre que iba a ver a Nami, venía sonriendo comentando todo lo que había hecho con su navegante.

¿Qué te pasa? – le preguntó a su hijo

Um…mama Nami está sola.- el pequeño seguía con mirada triste. – porqué…ella me ha dicho que se enamoró hace tiempo.

Oh! Ahora que recuerdo, hace unos años ella me dijo que me amaba – dijo este tocándose el cuello – eso fue hace mucho tiempo, lo que has dicho ha hecho que me acuerde...

¡Eres tú! – se asombró el pequeño.

Luffy lo miró sin comprender que ocurría. A veces no entendía del todo a su hijo…por mucho que dijesen todos que se parecían como dos gotas de agua. Um…Ya se había vuelto costumbre que su hijo hablase mucho de Nami, después de todo, se notaba que éste la admiraba muchísimo…Y como Nami lo consentía tanto. – Aquel pensamiento le hizo refunfuñar, ¿por qué Nami no podía darle a él todo el tiempo de aquellas ricas mandarinas y también dejaba de pegarle?

Ace no podía creerse que su mama Nami estuviese enamorada de su padre…um…era el Rey de los piratas, y era muy divertido, también muy fuerte…pero todos solían decir que era un idiota…Y eso de que siempre lo hubiese amado a él…eso quería decir que lo quería muchísimo, ¿no?...um…era algo difícil para él de entender, pero pensando en ello…eso le hacia feliz porque podían ser una familia, podrían vivir todos juntos ^-^ Papa Luffy, mama Nami y él.

El problema de todas estas cosas, es que no siempre pasan como uno lo desea y pueden acabar en algo completamente distinto, y eso, es porque el corazón es muy complicado. El amor es un árbol con muchas ramas, en el que algunas de ellas pueden acabar rotas caídas en el suelo, sin posibilidad de reparar. Pero en eso, no había pensado Ace con tan corta edad. Las nubes de tormenta, a veces como en el Grand Line, pueden aparecer de pronto y pueden ser de tal magnitud que acaben con todo lo que encuentren a su paso.

Los días habían ido pasando como siempre, aunque últimamente Ace hacía comentarios "raros" que antes no hacia, y ahora más que antes arrastraba a su padre en los encuentros que ambos tenían. La pelirroja estaba algo extrañada por esto.

Luffy le había pedido caminar porque quería hablar con ella de algo aprovechando que Ace estaba hoy con Robin y Zoro.

Luffy se sentó de golpe sobre la hierba y se la quedo mirando, para luego indicarle que se sentase a su lado.

Oi! Nami! Um…um…- Luffy se ajustó un poco el sombrero

¿Qué ocurre? – de qué querría hablar el moreno, se preguntaba Nami a su lado.

Verás…um…Robin me ha dicho algunas cosas. –comentaba sin dejar de tocarse el sombrero

¿Robin? ¿Qué cosas? – Por qué le decía eso, estaba pensando la navegante

Um…pues que…um…hace mucho tiempo y…um…Ace…Ace necesita una…una madre. – La cara de Nami era de perplejidad, pues no se esperaba que la conversación que quería mantener este con ella fuese a girar sobre ese tema.

Y…yo creo que…he pensado en ello y…Nami – levantó su rostro para que esta lo mirase a los ojos.

¿Si? – Mirarlo a los ojos siempre le había transmitido tal multitud de sentimientos que la hacían perder un poco el foco de la situación.

Yo …ella tiene razón …por eso te lo digo a ti. - le decía con convicción

¿A mi? …pero…que me lo digas a mí…quiere decir que – susurraba nerviosa

Es porque te necesito Nami, es por eso que te lo digo a ti. Ace necesita una madre y yo te necesito a ti – seguía diciendo el capitán

Me necesitas…tu – Nami no podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo…quizás no fuese la forma en la que había soñado, pero…

¡Claro! – decía alegre el moreno - ¡Nami te necesito!

Me necesitas – Nami se alegró.

Te necesito para que me ayudes como la otra vez, esta vez he pensado en aquella chica del pueblo, aquella tan simpática que cuando voy me da carne sin que conseguir que se case conmigo Nami. – La alegría del capitán se podía ver en aquella sonrisa, pero la de Nami se había borrado sin dejar rastro alguno.

Nami recordaba todo por lo que había pasado hace unos años, la pregunta de Luffy "qué es el amor" "cómo se si ella me quiere" "Nami que hago para que se fije en mí" "qué puedo regalarle" . No pensaba volver a pasar por eso, no otra vez. ¡Ya no más!. Lágrimas abundantes resbalaban por su rostro sin control. Ya sabía que ella no tenía derecho a ser feliz, pero pasar otra vez por aquel dolor…no, uno aún peor, porque había perdido a su mujer, pensó que ya no pasaría por lo mismo, que todo eso quedaba en el pasado.

Luffy perdió la sonrisa cuando vio como las lágrimas caían por el rostro de su navegante.

Nami – no sabía que hacer ante lo que veía.

Luffy yo…-intentaba hablar mientras lloraba.

Nami…qué pasa- Luffy agarró sus manos intentando transmitirle fuerza para que ésta le contase que la tenía así.

Luffy yo…yo siempre…yo nunca…nunca deje de amarte – le confesó mirándole a los ojos, unos que se abrieron de sorpresa.

Pero Nami…¿qué dices?...eso no- pero fue cortado de nuevo por la gata ladrona

Luffy…te amo… te amo muchísimo y no puedo…yo no puedo negar que…- esta vez fue ella la cortada por el moreno

Si…si puedes – El rostro de Luffy era inexpresivo –Olvídalo Nami…olvida lo que sientes…puedes hacerlo.

Nami no se había esperado nunca escuchar esas palabras del hombre que estaba a su lado, al que le estaba confesando lo que sentía y había ocultado desde aquella vez que la rechazo…Luffy, en verdad…podía llegar a ser cruel sin saberlo.

Nami…no quiero hacerte daño, eres mi nakama…así que…olvida lo que me has dicho…como si nunca lo hubieses hecho, ¿vale?. Promételo Nami.

A Nami le dolía enormemente que le pidiera eso…pero la situación era esa y no otra por mucho que le doliese.

Te…te lo prometo – dijo con la cabeza gacha. – Yo…lo conseguiré, sea como sea yo…lo haré, te lo prometo Luffy. Pero…antes de eso…yo por una vez…por única vez.

- Nami acercó su rostro al suyo y lo besó suavemente, un primer beso dulce que acabó convirtiéndose en amargo. Aquel beso, dejó a Luffy sin reaccionar y con un sentimiento extraño.

Después de aquello Nami se levantó y se fue caminando con un gran peso sobre sus hombros, pero incomparable con el de su corazón.

La noche se hizo horrible para ella, no aguantando más, había empezado a preparar sus cosas porque no iba a quedarse ni un día más. Sus lágrimas no habían dejado de caer durante las horas que en soledad no había encontrado consuelo.

A primera hora de la mañana, había ido a ver a Robin, que ya habría regresado con Ace y Zoro, dejando al Monkey en su casa.

Robin al ver el aspecto de la pelirroja le dio paso y se sentó esperando que comenzara a contarle lo que ocurría. Cuando Nami le contó todo lo ocurrido y lo que haría a partir de ahora, entendió que esta vez, difícilmente volverían a verse.

Lo siento muchísimo Nami – le dijo con pesar.

-Punto de Vista de Nami-

La vida es una historia que no termina, siempre hay oportunidad de un mañana mientras aún vivas, eso pensó mi corazón aunque lo negase, todo este tiempo creo que tuve un poco de esperanza de que con el tiempo, quizás, todo se arreglase y que Luffy podría llegar a amarme algún día…pero…ya no es así, ya no habrá más oportunidades, ya no queda vaga esperanza en mí, ninguna que en algún momento pueda salir, todo se ha ido. Mi corazón se terminó de partir y se, que ya nunca volveré a salir a flote ni para tomar algo de aire, esta vez, me he hundido a lo más profundo del mar, un lugar al que nadie jamás podrá llegar. Ese es el final de mi capítulo en la historia entre nosotros dos…ya, no habrá más mañanas.

Cuando Nami vuelve a casa empezó a recoger todo mientras lloraba. Ace aparece y la ve llorando, eso lo hizo preocupar, ¿Qué le ocurría a su mama?.

Mama Nami…- aquellas palabras del pequeño hicieron darse cuenta a Nami de su presencia.

No pasa nada, pero…tengo que irme Ace…sólo…sólo quiero que sepas que te quiero muchísimo.

Los ojos de Ace empezaron a lagrimear e intuye que la culpa es de su padre, así que se fue corriendo a reclamarle porque Nami se vaya.

Ace llegó a su casa llorando y muy enfadado, Luffy se lo quedó mirando sin saber por qué su hijo estaba así.

¡Nami se va! ¡y es por tu culpa! – le grito

Luffy se sorprendió de que Nami se fuese, él no quería eso, solo que lo dejara de querer, pero no alejarse de ella, no…perderla.

Saliendo con rapidez de la casa se encaminó a la costa, tenía que impedirlo. Pero cuando llegó a la costa sólo vio como el barco de Nami ya iba mar adentro, con un fuerte viento que la empujaba a ir más rápido. Un sentimiento fuerte se le metió en el pecho al verla marchar, al no poder alcanzarla con sus manos de goma, demasiado lejos. " ¡Nami! " grita a todo pulmón. Pero esto no llega a los oídos de la navegante, que solo puede escuchar el sonido de su propio llanto.

Siguió gritando su nombre una y otra vez, entonces cayó de rodillas en la arena, viéndolo cada vez más lejos, inalcanzable, descubriendo que ahora se daba cuenta, ahora comprendía que tenía sentimientos por Nami, unos diferentes…pero él, la había echado de su lado…y ahora, se daba cuenta de que en verdad, es a ella que siempre ha amado.

Aquel beso se había sentido diferente a cualquiera, en su estómago, en su corazón y eso, era amor, y era así, porque Robin se lo había confirmado cuando tras ver marchar a Nami, aún en la arena tapando sus lágrimas con el sombrero de paja, había exclamado "¡Soy idiota!" y Robin le había preguntado como se encontraba. Tras explicarle todo, ella se lo había confirmado. Nami siempre había tenido razón, él siempre ha sido un idiota.

Él había perdido ahora algo que nunca había tenido.

N/A: Hola, espero que os gustase este capítulo. Lo tenía hecho casi entero desde hace mucho tiempo, pero no me había puesto a acabarlo por varios motivos.

Tranquilos que no termina aquí este fanfic, solo se acaba una parte de la historia.

En un principio iba a alargar más las situaciones entre Luffy y Nami, pero entonces se haría muy largo el fic, lo que podría desembocar en que en algún momento dejase de actualizar por trabajo, estudiar y tal. He decidido si eso, en próximos capítulos meter flash back en su lugar.

Hacerme feliz opinando sobre el capítulo ^-^ Ahh por cierto ¿visteis la ultima portada a color del manga? Que si…todos son caballeros excepto Luffy que lleva la corona y la capa de Rey, y Nami a su lado vestida de lady…si ahí no hay LuNa por parte del autor…yo no digo nada ¬.¬


	8. Chapter 8

N/A: Hola, quiero agradecer a aquellas personas que me dejaron review por sus comentarios. Muchas gracias, me animáis a seguir escribiendo.

Cap8

Nami apenas recordaba como había llegado hasta allí. Los días en aquel pequeño barco se habían hecho inseparables unos de otros, sin saber cuantos habían pasado desde que se subió al navío en Raftel hasta ahora. Las lágrimas y el dolor habían sido su compañía de viaje, si bien la ultima vez que ella había tomado el navío con alguna intención, fue cuando había acudido a Raftel en busca de Luffy para ayudarlo con su dolor, entonces había deseado que el mar la llevase con rapidez a su lado, ahora sin embargo, había deseado que este la alejara con rapidez de aquella isla…y de él…de Luffy.

No sabia como iba a ser capaz de dejar de amarlo, era algo que ya había intentado durante muchos años, algo que nunca había conseguido, y que la había vuelto a sumir en este caos que se presentaba ante ella. A pesar de todo aquel intento, no le quedaba otra de conseguir como fuese de una vez sacarlo de su corazón, porque después de todo, esta vez se lo había prometido a él.

Había días en los que ni si quiera ella sería capaz de reconocerse, en los que era incapaz de dar un paso, abandonándose a sí misma. Otros se mentalizaba con intentarlo, cualquiera que la viese en esos momentos, pensaría que la joven se divertía como ninguna…pero, todo era siempre una falsa apariencia que a la que no lograba engañar era a ella.

Fue en una de las islas en la que se paro, que se encontró con alguien que conocía, ya se habían reunido hace unos años como ahora. En aquel entonces Nami y él se habían llevado bien, habían compartido sake y meses de viaje en los que se habían conocido algo mejor.

Nami siempre había sido alguien muy perspicaz dándose cuenta de todo lo que la rodeaba, pero en esta ocasión había sido él, el que un día entre bebidas había soltado un suspiro y le había dicho "estas peor que la otra vez" Nami no era tonta y sabía perfectamente a que se refería, pero era fácil hacerse la que no entendía de que hablaba.

Sin embargo, el pirata ante ella, no lo había dejado pasar "Qué te ha ocurrido esta vez con Mugiwara"

Aquella noche ella no había estado preparada para hablar, a pesar de ello, solo supo decirle que necesitaba tiempo…que necesitaba olvidarlo. No había necesitado decir más, él le había contestado con un "entiendo". Y ella tuvo que agradecerle por eso.

Luffy y él eran distintos, pero Trafalgar Law la respetaba y viajar con él la ayudaba un poco a no pensar constantemente en su situación.

Conforme pasaron los días, Nami actuaba más normal. Había pensado mucho en Ace, después de todo lo quería como a un hijo, y ella era también muy importante para el mini mugiwara, por eso, había decidido enviarle alguna carta.

En Raftel, todos los días Luffy iba por las mañanas a la playa, en el mismo lugar donde vio marchar a Nami, siempre se sentaba a observar el horizonte, primero deseando ver el navío de Nami que la traía de vuelta…luego sintiéndose tremendamente culpable por haberlo hecho todo mal…Cada día es lo mismo para él y cuando puede da un paseo por la costa. Ace lo ha perdonado porque no puede estar mucho tiempo enfadado con él…pero sabe que a su hijo le duele la marcha de Nami, tanto como a él. Nami es para Ace una madre, al menos él recibe cartas de ella. De hecho, todos las reciben…todos excepto él. Y sabe que es su culpa, también conoce que Nami nunca pregunta por él o escribe su nombre en ninguna carta. Y aunque todo sea culpa suya, duele., duele muchísimo.

Siempre ha tenido metas, ha perseguido sueños con insistencia hasta conseguirlos, ha cuidado de sus tesoros; su sombrero, su hijo y la vida de sus nakamas…pero ha perdido lo más valioso que podía tener a parte de su hijo…el corazón de Nami. Hacerla feliz debía haber sido su meta…pero la rechazo una y otra vez, le pidió lo imposible y la dañó como nadie lo había hecho…¡Maldita sea!

La amistad que Nami y Law tenían se había afianzado más con el paso del tiempo, y un día Nami le contó como se sentía. Law la escuchó durante todo el tiempo que ella necesitó, viendo su dolor y su angustia, pensando que a veces la vida daba muchas vueltas y podía resultar difícil para muchos.

El tiempo pasaba y aún con sus intenciones, Nami no lograba olvidar sus sentimientos, esto la deprimía, ya que no veía salida. Law a veces la observaba percatándose de la encrucijada que se había auto impuesto la pelirroja.

Siempre aparentando sentirse de una forma muy diferente a la real. Una sonrisa dibuja en su rostro como fachada para ocultar su dolor. Pero, estaba tan cansada de todo, esto no era algo nuevo, pues ya había pasado por esto hace unos años, y aún su peso lo llevaba sobre sus hombros. Suspiró melancólica, no veía final a esto por muchos días que pasasen…¿qué podía hacer? ¿Había algo que pudiera hacer? , después de todo había hecho una promesa. Se llevo las manos a la cabeza, necesitaba salir, necesitaba cambiar, necesitaba…necesitaba encontrar ya una vía de escape, una solución, algo, y lo necesitaba ya…no podía seguir así…no podía, se estaba ahogando.

No deberías estar constantemente pensando en ello Luffy – le dijo Robin mientras se acercaba a un Luffy sentado en el mismo lugar de todos los días.

Ha sido mi culpa, Robin, todo lo que ha pasado…el daño que le he hecho, todo este tiempo yo…- se bajó un poco el sombrero de paja para ocultar su vista a cualquiera que pudiese verlo.

No lo has hecho intencionadamente, simplemente has tardado demasiado en darte cuenta, pensar en ello no te hará ningún bien. – apoyó su mano en el hombre de este, intentando reconfortarlo aunque fuese un poco.

La hice llorar Robin – Esta podía oír su angustia y su voz entre cortada por las lágrimas que seguro caían de sus ojos. – ella me pidió que no lo dijera, que no lo hiciera…pero yo…yo le pedí qu…que me olvidara…le pedí que…dejase de amarme, que olvidara todo…se lo hice prometer Robin, mientras ella lloraba y sus ojos…se veía en tanto dolor….Y yo…yo no quise darme cuenta de cómo se sentía…Yo …quería seguir como siempre. Y ella…ella sufría…todo por mi culpa…Robin…- se giró hacía esta, pudiendo así observar la pelinegra la culpa y el dolor en su mirada, dejando que Robin viese sus lágrimas, algo que nunca había querido que alguien presenciase – yo soy la persona que mas daño le ha hecho. Nunca podré perdonarme por eso…nunca. Y ella tampoco, nunca…me pone en sus cartas…nunca pregunta por mi…y nunca va a hacerlo…Yo la perdí.

En algunas islas podía haber alguna base de la marina, y este era uno de los casos. Law caminaba por aquella ciudad al lado de Nami, intentando no llamar la atención. Law dejó de caminar al percatarse que su acompañante no caminaba ya a su lado. Miró hacia la pelirroja y observó como esta contemplaba la base de marina no tan lejos de ambos.

"Estoy tan cansada" le había dicho a Law en ese momento.

Law se acercó a ella y puso su mano en el hombro, aprentándolo un poco sin ejercer mucha presión. "No lo hagas" le contestó con firmeza.

Nami lo miró con tristeza "prometí dejar mis sentimientos por él…y si no lo conseguí en tantos años…no tengo mucha opción. Si soy encerrada por la marina tampoco tendré mucho tiempo para pensar en él, y Luffy podrá seguir con su vida…y si soy ejecutada…bueno, es una forma de dejar de pensar también."

Law tomó su rostro para que esta lo mirara y lo escuchase atentamente - Nami, si estás tan segura…hay otra solución, pero solo si estas dispuesta a ello-

N/A. Espero que os gustase este capítulo. Como veis, Luffy siente culpabilidad por todo lo que ha pasado, y aunque aguarda la esperanza de verla aparecer cada día, en el fondo ve esto poco probable, pero se niega a aceptarlo.

Nami lo sigue pasando mal aunque se apoye en Law. Está tan desesperada que se le ha pasado por la cabeza entregarse a la marina.

En el próximo capítulo ocurrirán muchas cosas.

No se cuando podré actualizar pues se acerca la Semana Santa y esos días desde hace muchos años ya, la trabajo en un bar-restaurante en el centro de la ciudad. En esos dias se trabajan muchas horas y a penas tiene uno una hora en todo el dia que se utiliza para comer, de modo que no podré publicar nada nuevo hasta después de las fiestas.

Un saludo, y espero que me deis vuestra opinión respecto al capítulo, gracias.


	9. Chapter 9

N/A: Hola, aquí de nuevo. Siento la tardanza, como expliqué en su momento, tenía trabajo en Semana Santa, luego vino la Feria, y por desgracia, hace casi un mes falleció mi tía sin que lo esperáramos, así que he estado muy liada y sin ganas de escribir.

Espero os guste el capítulo aunque sea más corto que otros, pero como comprenderéis no he tenido mucho tiempo para ponerme ha ello. Os dejo el capítulo

Cap 9

No sabía por qué se había mantenido tanto tiempo lejos de casa, porque ya era hora de volver. Siempre había sido fuerte y lo había enfrentado todo con decisión y empeño…aquello lo había hecho desde que era una niña y había sacrificado su preciada libertad por su pueblo.

El viento acompañaba al navío como si lo acariciase sobre las suaves olas. Se sentía libre, como si un gran peso se hubiese desvanecido de sus hombros.

-.

..

Cada día se torturaba así mismo, mirando hacia el mar que lo alejaba de Nami. Buscarla no había sido una opción, eso ya lo había aprendido en la anterior ocasión. Nami sabía esconderse muy bien y resultaría imposible encontrarla…además, le daba miedo que mientras él la buscase ella volviese. Pero cualquier pensamiento no lo tranquilizaba en lo más mínimo. Aún tenía esperanzas de que ella regresara…seguro que lo hacia, tenía que hacerlo, después de todo, él la necesitaba…más que nadie.

Se quedó perplejo ante lo que veía acercarse a la isla, parecía un pequeño barco.

-Nami…- aquel nombre lo hacía tragar entre asustado y esperanzado. Por un breve momento se quedo paralizado, incapaz de mover ni un músculo de su cuerpo. Sus piernas parecían haberse pegado a la tierra. Se decía así mismo " Muévete" pero era imposible para él hacerlo en esos momentos.

Ace se había detenido mientras iba en búsqueda de su padre con los demás miembros de los sombrero de paja.

-Ace, ¿ocurre algo? – preguntó Robin observando al pequeño.

- Un barco – apenas había susurrado el pequeño mugiwara.

Todos miraron hacia donde indicaba la vista del moreno quedándose tan sorprendidos como él.

-.

..

Nami se había bajado del barco asegurándolo al muelle. Al pisar en la isla sintió nostalgia. Este lugar la ataba de manera invisible.

Empezó a sonreír cuando vio como un grupo de personas se acercaba a ella corriendo. Un niño se había tirado sobre ella abrazándola.

Ace, lo echaba de menos, este empezó a llorar mientras la abrazaba con fuerza diciendo su nombre.

Los demás miembros de la tripulación estaban igual que el pequeño, aunque Zoro había apartado su rostro para mantener su postura fría y sin emociones que tanto le gustaba aparentar.

Le daban la bienvenida, sin dejar de hablar, preguntándole muchas cosas y contándole otras. Pero todo se hizo silencio cuando la voz de Luffy la había llamado a unos pasos de ellos.

Nami lo observó con detenimiento mientras este se acercaba a ella.

..

..

Él no podía creer que fuese cierto, Nami, la Nami en la que pensaba en todo momento, aquella a la que quería ver , estaba ante él…la real, no un sueño, no un espejismo…era Nami, la de carne y hueso, su navegante…y … la mujer que amaba.

Se acercó hasta estar justo delante de ella, Ace miró a su padre entendiendo que debía apartarse un poco de su "mami", a regañadientes se separó un poco de ella.

-Nami…- Luffy la llamaba con delicadeza, quizás pensando que si lo hacía de otra forma se desvanecería en el aire.

- Tu…- empezó a decir la pelirroja.

- Nami…yo…te esperé…cada día yo…por fin estas aquí, Nami…yo – Había tantas cosas que quería decirle el Rey de los piratas a su navegante, que apenas sabía como empezar. Pero fue cortado por la pelirroja.

- Tu…¿Quién eres?

Todos la miraron perplejos.

-Oi! Nami! – le dijo el espadachín sin saber que pasaba por la cabeza de su nakama

-Es…es una broma…¡Nami no bromees con eso! Yo…- no sería fácil, eso le había dicho Robin, que si Nami volvía no sería nada fácil para él…pero, esto…

- Um? No se quien eres, lo digo en serio. – Contestó la pelirroja sin entender que ocurría.

- Entonces…no es una broma…tu de verdad…no sabes quien soy...- Luffy nunca había esperado este tipo de encuentro, había tenido tiempo para imaginar muchos de ellos, y esta situación nunca se le había pasado por la mente.

-Oy, venga Nami, cómo que no te acuerdas de Luffy – le dijo Ussop.

- Nami,¿ nos reconoces a los demás? – le pregunto la arqueóloga analizando la situación.

- Pero qué dices Robin, por supuesto que se quienes sois, a qué viene esa pregunta…Menudo recibimiento que me dais.

- Y también parece que sabes quien es Ace – siguió hablando Robin.

- Pues claro, a qué vienen esas preguntas.

-Pero no sabes quien es Luffy…extraño. – Algo había pasado, eso era indudable, pero qué.

-¿ Pero como no vas a reconocer al capitán? Esto no puede estar pasando, eso no es super – Franky lloraba

- ¿Y qué tiene que ver nuestro capitán aquí? , estáis todos muy raros. – había llegado a Raftel y no dejaban de hacerle preguntas extrañas, y aquel hombre del sombrero la miraba de una forma muy extraña.

- Y dime – volvió a hablar Robin- ¿quien es nuestro capitán?

- Está claro Robin pues es…um…es um..

- ¿ Cómo es? Al menos descríbemelo – volvió a preguntar la morena.

- Es…um..no…no me acuerdo…se lo que hemos pasado…pero…no puedo recordar como es…yo.

- Ya veo – Robin miro al capitán con pena.

Zoro envainó su querida katana, Sanji se puso en alerta y Luffy levantó la mirada hacia la embarcación. Law bajó de ella y se acercaba a ellos.

- Si tú le has hecho algo voy a…- La mirad del Rey de los piratas prometía un infierno.

-Tranquilo Mugiwara.

- Oh Law ven aquí. – Nami lo había llamado alegremente para que se acercara a ellos.

El cirujano se acercó a la pelirroja bajo la atenta mirada del trío monstruoso y el análisis de la arqueóloga.

- Chicos, le he pedido que viniera conmigo – les comentaba con una sonrisa – hemos estado navegando juntos desde que nos encontramos hace ya mucho tiempo.

Luffy se bajo un poco el sombrero evitando así que alguien viese la mirada que portaba en aquel momento, a pesar de que cualquiera que se fijase en sus manos comprendería que no era impasible ante lo que decía la mujer.

Le dolía que Nami no lo recordase, y que todo este tiempo ella hubiese compartido compañía con el otro capitán, y eso lo puso furioso. Levantó la vista hacia aquel pirata, desafiándolo con la mirada a dar un paso en falso y poder demostrarle las ganas que tenía de golpearle. Pero se sorprendió al encontrar la mirada de este puesta también sobre él, con una aptitud de enfado.

- Are are…que tenemos aquí – Robin observaba el comportamiento de ambos capitanes. " Parece que todo sigue complicándose…espero que tengan oportunidad de ser feliz " se dijo.

-Oh, Law, gracias por traerme la caja. – exclamó mientras tomaba una hermosa caja de madera labrada .

- Um? ¿Y esa caja? – Robin preguntó

Algo se sentía raro con aquella caja, Luffy no sabía que era pero…algo no andaba bien, aunque en verdad, nada iba bien.

Zoro y Robin también sintieron lo mismo que su capitán, y siempre habían tenido una especie de sexto sentido.

- NaMI SWWANNN, ¿qué tienes en esa caja?, seguro es algo hermoso. – Sanji revoloteaba

- Seguramente sea oro – Ussopp expresó seguro.

- Puede que sean una hermosas bragas, ¿me las enseñas Nami san? – lo que se gano una patada por parte de esta.

- Navegante san, ¿ qué hay dentro? – Robin también quería saber que era aquello que le molestaba.

- La verdad es que no lo se…pero, es algo que no debo abrir nunca, sólo se eso.

N/A: Espero que os haya gustado aunque fuese bastante corto el capítulo, pero como os he explicado antes he andado muy liada.

Muchas gracias por todos los reviews que me habéis enviado y me gustaría saber que opináis de este capítulo y como va el fic. Seguramente no le queden muchos capítulos para acabar, puede que unos 3 capítulos más o menos.

Pronto subiré uno corto del estilo "descubrir" que me apetecía hacer. Los demás fics los iré actualizando, siento mucho la espera.


End file.
